


Typical Wedding

by sorryuser



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cock Tease, Exhibitionism, Getting Jiyong Off, Kinky Seunghyun, M/M, Mirror Sex, Seunghyun Gets Jiyong Off, Wedding Fuck, bathroom fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun at some point during Taeyang’s wedding, no doubt.





	Typical Wedding

Jiyong practically _giggled_ as Seunghyun pulled him into the bathroom, which was thankfully one room. Seunghyun was smiling wide and they were laughing and touching and Jiyong felt too much like a teenager in that moment. His hands finding Seunghyun’s sides, under the long coat, as he balled the dress shirt material in his fists, pulling Seunghyun as close as he could get him.

Then Seunghyun’s hands cupped Jiyong’s face, softly and slowly and so familiar and the giggles slowly faded as Seunghyun just stared down at him. His breathing calmed while he ran his thumb over Jiyong’s bottom lip, pushing all his focus onto the plump lips, “God, I love you.” He murmured, watching as Jiyong’s smile dropped too quickly.

As he moved in to take Jiyong’s lip, he raised a hand to Seunghyun’s chest, stopping him, “You what?” He asked, a sly smile playing on his lips making Seunghyun’s nerves skyrocket to the roof and maybe even to the unexplored depths of space. They were so close and he was so close to the kiss he’d yearned for all night and now Jiyong was just plain teasing him.

“Nothing.” Seunghyun laughed, attempting and failing the kiss once more when Jiyong dips his head away and Seunghyun ends up kissing his cheek. Seunghyun took Jiyong’s chin in his hand, turning the man's playful head towards him with an annoyed glint in his eye, though—of course—Jiyong hadn’t cared.

“Say it again.” Jiyong grinned up at him and Seunghyun’s knees went weak. This man, this man that Seunghyun had boxed in the corner of a bathroom, really had him wrapped around his finger, too tightly.

“Why?” Seunghyun whined, his knees and hips moved in a child having a tantrum like way, his hands flat on the white tile just either side of Jiyong’s head then, he pouted and Jiyong pulled at his sides. They’d stayed silent for a moment, the music from the wedding pouring in before Seunghyun spoke again, “I love you.” He said.

Jiyong sighed as if accomplishing a heinous act, his head hit the wall behind him, “One more time.” He teased, pulling Seunghyun teasingly close. Their lips ghosted over each other, and Seunghyun had begun to become hot and bothered. Jiyong had a leg crossed over the other as he stood, leaning against the white wall, his legs nestled between Seunghyun’s open ones.

Jiyong played with Seunghyun’s tie, “Say it one more time, Seunghyun-Hyung.” He grinned.

“I love you,” Seunghyun said again, sighing with relief as Jiyong closed the gap between them using his tie to pull him the rest of the way, the kiss was heated and rushed and rough yet so romantic—even though it had taken place in the high-class bathroom of a hotel where their band members wedding was going on.

Though it didn’t last long, as a hard knock echoed through the door, “Occupied!” Jiyong and Seunghyun said in unison, immediately being taken by laughter.

There were quick hushes quickly being transformed into quick kisses and longing looks—but mostly Seunghyun staring at Jiyong after he’d been shoved away because “we need to get back to the wedding” and “people have probably already noticed we’ve been gone for a while” and even more nonsense Seunghyun hadn’t really listened to because soon he had Jiyong pressed against the wall again, gripping his thigh and attacking his neck.

  
And Jiyong had whined—fucking _whined_ —as he pushed at Seunghyun’s arms and chest, complaining once more, “Hyung.” He drew out, the sound quickly transforming into a pitched yelp as Seunghyun bit the skin just under his ear, “Aish, Seunghyun!” He hit Seunghyun’s arm, making the elder laugh and release him. Jiyong made a quick move to the mirror and examined his neck.

“You left a mark.” Jiyong sighed.

Seunghyun stood behind him, rising the scarf from the floor that he’d discarded as they entered the bathroom, “That’s why you have this.” He smiled, wrapping the cloth around Jiyong’s neck and successfully hiding the mark. They locked eyes in the mirror and the second something seemed to click in Seunghyun’s mind, it seemed to transfer into Jiyong’s mind.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jiyong said with a dry laugh, quickly shooting down Seunghyun’s idea.

“You don’t even know what I was thinking!” Seunghyun whined with a chuckle.

Jiyong gestured to the mirror directly in front of them, “You have a thing for mirrors and exhibitionism.” He said, looking at Seunghyun once again through it, his eyes already knew better. But, Seunghyun’s hands had already made their way onto Jiyong’s hips; one traveled down to cup his slight bulge and the other went up to Jiyong’s chin to make him stare at himself dead in the eyes.

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong warned.

“I’m just getting you off.” Seunghyun said as innocent as he could, kissing behind Jiyong’s ear as he unbuckled his trousers and shoved his hand down the front, taking Jiyong’s already hard cock into his hand and pushing the pants down just enough to release it fully.

He stroked slowly and teasingly, just as Jiyong did to him moments before. He watched as Jiyong struggled to keep quiet, and how his knees buckled, and how his hands gripped the sink just below him until his knuckles glowed white, and how Seunghyun had to keep his hand on Jiyong’s chin to keep him staring forward because if he hadn’t Jiyong’s head would fall between his arms in pleasure. And the way he’d rock back against Seunghyun was absolutely sinful.

Seunghyun longed to be inside him, to feel the tight heat that was Kwon Jiyong, to make him scream and whimper as he pounded into the fragile man, to have hands wrapped around Jiyong’s neck as he slowed his thrusts, pulled him back, and fucked deeper just how they both liked it, to hear to incoherent whines and begs Jiyong would say in a type of rush. But he couldn’t because apparently, that would be too much for a quick wedding fuck.

And then would come the stage where Jiyong wouldn’t care, where he’d moan and cry out and grab any part of Seunghyun he could reach—which, in this case, was the arm of the hand that was stroking him to his delicious climax—and his eyes would shut while he focused on trying not to cry out when he came.

“Open your eyes, baby. Look at me.” Seunghyun whispered into his ear and Jiyong complied. He desperately attempted to keep his eyes open and on Seunghyun’s again, “Good boy, you gonna come for me?” He asked, his thumb rolling over the tip of Jiyong’s cock, grinning as Jiyong smacked his wrist before holding it tightly.

Jiyong nodded quickly with a gasp, “I hate you so much.” He said. Though as he did, Seunghyun smiled because with every word his voice had gotten higher and he’d risen onto his toes as he came with a silent gasp. His eyes had shut but Seunghyun slapped him sharply on the cheek to open them up once again. His eyes locked on Seunghyun’s while he finished his climax.

“You’re an asshole,” Jiyong said.

“But look,” Seunghyun said, reaching to turn the faucet on, “easy cleanup!” He grinned as Jiyong shoved him back with his shoulder and tucked himself back into his pants, fixing his dress shirt while he turned to Seunghyun—who had a look of pure innocence on his face.

“I love you too, by the way,” Jiyong said, adjusting his scarf and kissing Seunghyun’s cheek before he exited the bathroom.


End file.
